The last demon king
by Bloodyredshade
Summary: Naruto takes on the title of the kyuubi when his world falls. Crossover with Inuyasha.
1. Waking up

The new Kyuubi

"Hello" talking normally

_Thinking_

"**Demon speaking"**

**--**

_I am the last demon king._

_It has been thirty thousand years since I have taken up the title of the new Kyuubi. Thirty thousand years since my friends and loved ones have passed on. When I finally defeated Uchiha Madara and his organization I looked around me. The world was in chaos. Thanks to the idiocy of Uchiha Madara who thought that it was a great idea to collect all the great nine demons in one place, the world merged with another one full of monsters and demons. _

_I saw these creatures tearing apart men, women and children anyone who wasn't strong enough to defend themselves. Shortly after the worlds merged the ninjas, my friends, my enemies, my loved one…were wiped out. I was the only one left thanks to Kyuubi which allowed me to survive the attacks. _

_After the fall of Konoha I looked around me. I could not ignore my responsibilities anymore. Kyuubi had told me before he was absorbed that when I was finally ready to take the responsibility of the world than I would receive the title of the nine tailed fox. And receive I did. When I had finally acknowledged my title, chakra flooded my system moving, changing shaping my body. The pain was unbelievable. When I had finally opened my eyes I saw that I towered over the ground. Below me I could see the chakra paths of everything. Surprisingly even the demons that had come to our world had some._

_Even the greatest gifts come with faults like getting enough power to level the world a hundred times over but that same power attracts many powerful demons that want to fight you._

_After I got my power a powerful dog demon attacked. I defeated him easily and he ran away before I delt the death blow. I didn't pursue him seeing as he acknowledged that I was stronger than him. And so I fought and fought until the entire land new of my name. And when there were no one left to challenge me I slept waiting for something to wake me up and like I always said speak of the devil and he will come. Than bright light surrounded me._

_--_

"You're to late Inuyasha. I am just about to release the nine tails. And thanks to this," Naraku held up most of the corrupted shikon jewel shards.

"I will be able to control him and destroy you and that pathetic priestess. Kagura stall them while I unlock him."

"Yes master." Kagura unleashed her wind blades.

Naraku watched the battle for a few minutes than he slammed his hand into the seal array on the side of the mountain. And the world flashed for a second. When their vision returned they saw a magnificent sight in front of them sitting in a crystal throne was a blonde haired man about twenty six. He was well built like a runner. He wore tight black pants and black combat boots. He wore a black shirt and a vest with many pockets to put stuff in. He slouched lazily in his throne with one had up in a fist so he could lay his head on it. The other hand was on a the hilt of a Masamune shoved into the ground to the left of him. His face was tanned and had three whisker marks on each cheek. His blonde hair was spiky and it stretched down his back. But what got the most attention was the nine tails wrapped around his waist and the fox ears on his head.

The Inuyasha group and even Naraku and Kagura stared at the figure in the throne. Until he opened his eyes and the world went crazy.

Instantly a pulse rippled throughout the ground and everyone was blasted off their feet. A red aura surrounded the figure. He glared at the humans and demons in front of him than all of a sudden…he yawned.


	2. You want a fight

"Hello" talking normally

_Thinking_

Technique

Hey everybody. I'd like to thank my fans for your reviews. I hope you guys like this new chapter. I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha. Also this takes place after Naraku give Kagura her heart back.

Introductions and a beating

Everyone thought of something different as they watched the demon king yawn.

_This is incredible the power that lays within him. Yes he will be the perfect pawn. _Naraku thought.

_I thought he would be a little bigger._ Kagura looked on clearly unimpressed.

_Who is he? _Kagome and Sango thought.

_Wow the demon king is a fox too. _Shippo thought in amazement.

_The demonic aura is incredible it's even stronger than Naraku's. _Miroku thought is shock.

_Show off he's probably really weak. _Inuyasha arrogantly thought.

Just as everybody completed their thoughts, the demon king finished yawning. Clearing his eyes he looked at the demon that woke him.

"So who woke me up?" The demon king inquired.

"It was I Naraku." Naraku said in a pompous voice.

"Okay why did you wake me up?" The demon king said still confused about why he had been woken up.

"No specific reason, just this!" Naraku tossed the five corrupted jewel shards at the demon king.

To everyone's surprise when the demon king caught the shards with his right hand, they were instantly purified.

"What are you trying to do?" The demon king said.

_This maybe my chance to escape this bastards captivity. I have my heart back it gives no leverage for him. _Kagura thought.

Quickly Kagura whipped out her fan and attacked Naraku forcing him to move away from her. Than before he could retaliate she ran forward and got on her knees before the demon lord.

"Kagura what are you doing!" Naraku shouted.

"My lord Naraku planned to control you with the corrupted jewel shards." She said with her head bowed.

"Is this true?" The demon king raised an eyebrow.

Naraku didn't answer instead under his baboon costume came out tentacles that moved at an incredible speed toward their target Kagura.

Kagura closed her eyes waiting for the pain of being impaled by many sharp limbs. She waited for thirty seconds wondering why she wasn't hurt yet. She opened her eyes and saw that nine red fox tails demolish the tentacles from the now known puppet Naraku.

"You know it's not nice to attack women especially beautiful ones."

Kagura felt a light blush on her face.

"In fact your attack has told me what I want to know."

With no more words utter and faster than the eye could blink the demon king appeared behind Naraku with his Masamune in his right hand. A few seconds later Naraku split in half.

The demon king leveled his Masamune at Inuyasha's group.

"Who are you?" He backed up so that Kagura was right behind him.

Shippo couldn't take it anymore he jumped off Kagome's shoulder and kneeled before the demon king.

"Lord of the foxes. Please take us under your protection." Shippo said in a reverent tone.

That request was met with silence until Inuyasha said something.

"We don't need his protection I mean look at him he's pathetic. And the way he protected Kagura, he's probably a spy for Naraku." Inuyasha sneered as he put his hand on the Tetsusaiga hilt.

"You don't know what you're doing Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled.

"I know exactly what I'm doing! What are you doing standing next to an enemy." Inuyasha's grip on the handle of Tetsusaiga tightened.

"You're the one naming enemies Inuyasha! For all we know he could be an important ally." Kagome said.

"What you're against me too Kagome." Inuyasha said.

Like people say actions speak louder than words. Kagome walked over to were the demon king, Kagura and Shippo stood. Following Kagome was Sango and Miroku. The demon king just stood there watching what happened.

"Oh I see what you are doing demon fox. You're tricking my group against me. Well I'll have to kill you to break your spell." Inuyasha said as he unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and held it in a ready position.

Finally the demon king broke his silence.

"You know you shouldn't point a butter knife at a demon king kid." He lifted his Masamune at a downward angle and bent his knees.

"This butter knife is strong enough to destroy a hundred demons in one stroke. In fact let me show you" Inuyasha said confidently.

Wind scar!

Hello people. That was a cliffhanger, I know it sucks but that's life. Anyway that's it Review, flame if you want I accept all reviews. Peace.


End file.
